User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/HEM HEM! MOVESETS AGAIN!
So while at school, I realized something pretty potent; why not add PHYSICAL ATTACKS TO UP THE MOVESET? Well then I was like "GOOD IDEA! LET'S ADD THAT!" and then I thought of the Diagonal Specials. "Too complicated." I thought. I MIGHT also add another type of specials, but for now... keep things normal. But for now, what should be the buttons? To me, Y. No shield physicals/specials for now. Mario *Physicals **Neutral Y: Cappy Throw - Throws Cappy forward. Cappy ain't perfect, man, so he can't capture other fighters else that would be incredibly weird and complicated. Instead, he basically does damage. He can come back like a boomerang, reflect projectiles, and be aimed. **Side Y: Cape - Mario pulls out a cape he had since Super Mario World and uses it to reflect projectiles (again!) and turn enemies around. Why does he not use it for flight? Personal reasons! **Down Y: Rolling Mario - It's a roll which goes some distance, but you can mash Y to go farther. It somehow does damage even if it's not used for damage. It somehow knocks far back and does extreme damage. **Up Y: Super Jump Punch - Mario never had this move in any Mario games! Actually, he has, but nothing like THIS. Mario does a jump forward with his fist. He gains some height and if he hits an enemy, coins come out. Nice. *Specials **Neutral B: Fireball - This is too overused, but we at least got something good! Mario throws a fireball forward. Unlike in past Smash games, you can throw three in rapid succession. Neat. **Side B: ??? **Down B: ??? **Up B: F.L.U.D.D - Because what's better than launching yourself upwards? Charge this move and launch a VERY high distance up! If you wanna be a jerk, use this to push your opponents down! Link *Physicals *Specials **Neutral B: Magnesis - Link uses the Magnesis Rune near the nearest item he could find. He can then attract it to him instantly or basically move it freely around. Though moving it freely around doesn't do anything, dropping it might do something! Pikachu *Physicals **Neutral Y: Nuzzle - Pikachu's cheeks start electrocuting as they produce an electric ball. This will badly paralyze your opponent, so you can get more hits on them. Close-range, by the way. **Side Y: Zippy Zap - Will uncontrollably run forward with no way to stop, but it does TONS of damage (25%). However, it has a 20 second delay to prevent spamming. But! Zippy Zap can be charged faster by taking damage. **Down Y: Iron Tail - Slams the target with its tail. This will do **Up Y: Floaty Fall - Rises upwards, slowly then fast, and then dives at a pretty steep angle. Anyone hit by the dive get sent flying, so watch out! The worst impact is when it hits the ground! *Specials Luigi *Physicals **Neutral Y: Goo Missile - Luigi charges up to shoot out Gooigi to latch onto an opponent for 2 seconds for 1% damage every 0.2 seconds. If he charges up for too long, he gets exhausted. Basically just Green Missile but as a projectile. *Specials Wario *Physicals *Specials **Down B: Wario Waft - Farts. That's all. But if you wait, Wario wafts EVEN harder if you wait on it, and it will be extremely smelly. Snake cannot believe he farts to attack, just to point out. Toon Link *Physicals **Neutral Y: Weak Point Smash - Umm... how does this work? Toon Link panics and attacks rapidly and then swipes the opponent away. What is this move again? Oh right, weak point smash! **Side Y: Boomerang Throw - Toon Link throws a boomerang which at first seems fairly normal, but it homes kind of! If it gets hit by something icy or fiery, it gets that effect! **Down Y: Mole Mitts - Digs underground and can move around for 5 seconds underground. Toon Link can then surprise attack his enemies from underground. Sometimes, though rarely, you can pull up something from the ground! **Up Y: Hurricane Spin - There's no surprise this is still here. But it's modified to basically be moved while hurting, and always make a jump. You kind of hover when you use this maybe? *Specials **Neutral B: Fire Gloves - You can either fire this off where it bounces or hold it in front of you as a fire shield. It's your choice, Toon Link can actually melt stuff faster and burn down stuff that's flammable! Like grass or paper. Greenie *Physicals **Neutral Y **Side Y: Sideline Trick **Down Y **Up Y: Paranormal Chains *Specials Confirmed Fighters *GR18 from Levelhead *A Forager character *Player from Starbound *Terrarian from Terraria *Shantae from Shantae *Beck from Mighty No. 9 (despite being INFAMOUS) *Filia from Skullgirls (what is Skullgirls without Filia? um) *Tank from ShellShock *Leaky Louie from Disrespectoids *Atsuko from Little Witch Academia